Call me by my name!
by RedArtis
Summary: Why doesen't Sirius calls me Remus? Why only Moony? Whats the deal with my name!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was just one of those kinds of blokes that just didn't care about anything other people said, and that however, had a hole lot of people giving way too many fucks about him and what he did or said. And that was one of the few things that pissed him off.

Another thing that pissed him off, was his brother, Regulus.

The way he called him 'Siri' when he was in a good mood pissed him off, the fact that he was a slytherin pissed him off, the way he acted like a brat pissed him off, the way that he was a 'good boy' pissed him off, and the way he talked to him when he was angry for some reason that he never quite understood, seriusly pissed him off.

"You can't do that Sirius! Have you lost your mind?!"

"You must have told me that 100 times already. How annoying."

"I'm serius for merlin's sake! Don't ever hex him again!"

"What if i do?"

Regulus sudently froze. What if he did it again? It would be like all those other times, he would have no control over it, and he would probably get mocked by all his stupid friends.

"I'll tell on you." He said desperatly

" Oh look, how cute, my pissy little brother is going to tell on me."

" I-I will!"

Sirius leaned onto him, keeping his cool expression all the time.

"I know you wont. You don't have the guts. Besides, you know snivellus had it coming."

" Severus did not diserve it! What did he ever do to you?!"

" He was born. That's what."

Regulus was scared. Scared of his very own brother. He knew he had lost his marbles by that time, there was no doubt. And there was no point in pissing off a already pissy Sirius, that was only asking for bad things. However, Regulus was feed up with his crap.

" That's the best you could come up with? You disgust me."

Sirius grabed him by the collar and grabbed his wand firmly against his chest.

" _I _disgust you? Youdisgust _me. _Give me one good reason for me not to jinx you right now."

Regulus took the time to stare into his brother's eyes and reply coldly

" Because, you know, he will hate you."

Sirius thought for a few seconds. Yes, it was true. He would hate him... So very much... And sirius couldn't deal with that. He lowered his wand and walked away, without another word.

Regulus took a deep breath and then proceded to walk into the Slytherin comon room, proud of his actions. He had stood up for himself.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor's comon room, there was a pissed off Sirius sitting on a couch, just looking at the fireplace and throwing small pieces of paper into it.

" Hey Padfoot! What's up with the look?"

James sat beside him.

"Oi Prongs. It's nothing, i just have a lot of unfair piles of homework." He lied

"I'm sorry to be the one giving you the bad news, but shouldn't you be doing them, then?"

" I'm taking a break"

" I really have to buy one of those auto-answer quills, do you think zonko's have some?"

" Yeah, they just might. - He smiled. - Wanna go there now?"

" Why the heck not. Want to call Wormtail and Moony?"

"Sure! We'll have a butterbeer feast at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Sounds good mate, and if we're lucky we might get some Firewhisky from Madam Rosmerta! I'll go get Wormtail, you go get Moony."

"Any idea of where Monny is at?"

"I think i saw him at the library. Then again, i think i also saw Snivellus there and a bunch of Slytherins." He said before running off. "Have fun finding him!"

"Hey wai-!"

Sirius sighted and stood up, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Guess i'll have to deal with him." He smiled.

He ran till he reached the third floor, bumping against a bunch of fourth years, just like him, both Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that had just had Charms class, with a buch of bruises and bumps. Sirius guessed they were learning how to make the Summoning Charm the hard way. He remembered breaking his thumb trying to summon a bottle at potions class, but instead summoning a cauldron.

Sirius kept running, finaly reaching the library, where he found Moony, reading a book at the reference section.

" Moony! Pall! How's the study going!

Moony gave him a cold look at told him to shush. Sirius got closer, realising all the other students were also giving him looks, and walked towards him, sitting in an empty chair beside Moony's.

" What do you want, Sirius?"

" Call me Padfoot! Or Siri if you prefere." He laughed "Nah, don't call me Siri, just Padfoot"

" Padfoot, whatever."

"So cold today aren't we? Well, wanna go grab some butterbeer and warm your spirit a bit?"

"Butterbeer? At this time? It's almost 9pm Sirius."

"Padfoot." He corrected

" Whatever." He said, glaring at him

" C'mon mate, you can't spend your life studying. Have a break."

" I want to finish reading this book."

" Why?"

" Because i want to!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the book, and out of the library.

" Owwww! Sirius, you're hurting me!"

" What did you call me? That's not my name " He teased

" Argh, Padfoot! Let go!"

Sirius let go of his arm."

" And Sirius IS your name."

"Hurry up Moony, we have to meet James and Pete by the Gryffindor comon room"

"Why don't you call them by their marauder names?"

"I do! "

" You didn't, right there" Remus pointed out

"Prongs and Wormtail, James and Pete, what's the difference?"

" You never call m_e _by my name. You always call me Moony!"

Sirius just sighted and kept walking, with a intrigued Remus behind him.

"So what? I like caling you moony, what's the deal."

" Why? Don't you like the name Remus?"

"That's not it Moony—"

" See! You did it again!"

They made their way till the stairs, starting to climb them and ocasionaly waiting for one to go back to it's original place.

" It's a habit, ofcourse i did it again. And why don't you call me by my marauder name?"

"Because I... it's weird ok?"

" Weird? Padfoot isn't weird, i think it sounds cool. Just like Moony"

"How about Prongs? I think it's pretty cool."

" Yeah, i'll agree."

"Then why don't you call him Prongs!?"

" Because i know James for a long time, i've been calling him James since i remember! I call him Prongs, it's just that i'm used to call him James!"

" How about Wor—"

" Hurry!"- James yelled from the top of the seventh floor. "For merlin's sake, you guys are such snails!"

" You heard the man Moony! Hurry!"

With this, Sirius grabed Remus's hand and went back to running.

They finished running the rest of the flights of stairs, catching up with Pete and James, that were waiting for them for a long time, aparently.

" Let's go!" Prongs said.

" Alright, everyone, under the cloak, we have to move."

" Shouldn't we sneak at night?" Remus asked

"It is night, Moony. It's almost winter, it's dark outsider."

" But wont people notice out absence?"

" Not like i care" Sirius stated "C'mon James, let's just go. Do you all got a couple of galleons?"

" Yeah." Pete and James replyed

"I'm just gonna grab some. Remus, want me to get yours for you or will you come with me?"

" Just get mine. It's in the trunk." He said with a gasp

" Gotcha"

Sirius streched and walked towards the dorm.

James sat down. Wormtail was counting his galleons. That left Remus standing like an idiot, not knowing what to do.

" Hey James"

" Yeah Pete?"

" Are we going to honey dukes?"

" We sure as hell are, mate! Prepare your stomache"

Peter smiled.

"By the way, James?" Remus asked

" Yeah Remus?"

" Why does Sirius only calls me Moony?"

" I dunno mate. It's your nickname after all." He said "Why? Don't you like it?"

" That's not it, It just intrigues me."

" It's nothing Remus, it would be normal for someone to call you by your nickname, dont you think?"

" But he never calls you Prongs! And he calls Peter 'Pete'! Never 'Wormtail'!"

" Let's be realistical here" He whispered "Wormtail it's not the prettiest nickname ever. However" He said, returning to his regular voice " He calls me Prongs."

" But most of the time he calls you James."

" Look, if it is bothering you, i'll tell Sirius, but it's completly normal."

Remus just looked away and whispered some nasty stuff you might don't want to say in front of your mom. It really pissed him off. Wasn't Remus a nice name? It wasn't comon, sure, but it wasn't something like Mundungus. It was a fairly simple name, and it had its charm to it. What was wrong with his name?!

" Got it! Let's go!" Sirius smiled

They all got under the cloak. Prongs and Wormtail at the front row, and Sirius and Remus at the back row.

"For Merlin's sake Remus, it's the 4th time you step on my feet!" Peter said

" Sorry, i can't see a damned thing."

" It's ok guys." James whispered. "We're out"

They got out of the cloak, leaving it inside the shack, and James whispered '_lumus' _, as they got out of the shrieking shack, by an opening that a lose board gave them, letting them breath the fresh air and feel the cold that came with the begining of winter.

The 4 blokes made their way through the puddles till they had The three Broomsticks in sight.

" Where do you want to go first, James?" Sirius asked

"Do you need to ask Padfoot? Zonko's all the way!"

" Good choice"

" What are you going to buy this time?" Wormtail asked

" Let's see, i had an eye on dungbombs. How about he make our little friend a surprise with these?"

" How about we take a look at the new products? I heard they even have those spoons and forks that run whenever you try to get them" Pete said. "It will be terrible!"

"Yes! And those pillows that scream all the time!" Sirius laughed. "I'd like to see Snivellus sleep with one of those"

Remus glared at Sirius for some seconds before sighting and adding "And how about those teacups that bite your nose? I bet Flitwick will freak out."

"Good thinking Re- Moony!" Sirius said "And with the spoons, we got ourselves a plan."

" I still like the pillows more" James said " And those shoes that are always smelly? How are they called… Running Malodorancy? I guess that's it. They also hide when people try to catch them. It would be so funny!"

Remus was atonished, did Sirius just RESTRICTED himself from saying his name? It sure did seem like it.

" Do we have enough money for that?"

"I think we do, it's the third time we come to hogsmeade to buy things at zonko's this year. We didn't spend much til now." James stated "How much do we all have?"

"I've got 6 galleons, 29 sickles and 9 knuts" Peter said

" I have 11 galleons and 89 sickles" Sirius said

" Well, i got 5 galleons, 4 sickles and 67 knuts" James said

" I have 18 galleons, 40 sickles and 10 knuts" Remus completed

"Crymony, pall! You're rich!" Sirius stated, atonished.

"Books do cost money."

"What a waste! Are you really going to spend that much with books!?" James asked

"That's the plan. Books and butterbeer"

"Live a little would you? At least try fire whisky!"

"It's too expensive. You start by drinking a glass, and end up drinking 7 or 8, and then you're broke."

" Then buy a bottle. The good ones cost about 3 galleons." Sirius smiled

" I'm not going to spend 3 galeons on that!"

"Fine, we get it Remus. Don't bug him Sirius." James laughed.

"We'll, we're here."

The shelves were filled with tiny bottles and boxes, it was a prankster's dream. Some jars were filled with berty boots every flavoured beans, but only the bad ones, which would have taken a lot of time to sort out, somehow. Some other things, like itch powder and sneezing jelly were also there. Every single costumer that had entered that shop was certainly up to no good.

After a while, they decided to take all what they talked about, including a piece of parchment that erased all you wrote after 15 minutes, which costed them 4 galleons, 12 sickles and 18 knuts. They all contributed with 1 galleon, 3 sickles and 4 knuts, letting sirius pay the other 2 knuts.

With their pockets full of stuff, and some bags on their hands, James ran til Spintwitches to check on the brooms with Sirius. It was torture seeing the description of the brooms from the outsider, and not beeing able to aford them. They went after Moony to check Tomes and Scrolls, a book shop, which they left a little after they meet a copy of the 'Monster book of monsters' hanging arround on the floor.

Afterwards, they went to 'The three broomsticks', where they meet Bertha Jorkins. Sirius was pulled into a conversation, while the other 3 blokes chose a table.

"Well hello Sirius. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Bertha. Me and my friends are just hanging arround, you know, having fun."

Bertha was a couple of years older than them, but she was still fun, and she sometimes went to Sirius's house to be with Bellatrix, but she still had a better sense of humour and a higher IQ than Bela would ever have.

"That's good to know, but you should be at the castle" She said with her hands on her hips

"So should you, you're not out yet"

"But i'm 17"

" Oh, is that so? Well guess who cares? Not me."

"If you get in trouble is not my problem. Actually, i'd like to see you get in trouble."

" Is that so? Well if you think like that, you wouldn't mind making me a little favour, now would you?"

"What do you want? I'll see what I can do"

"Can you get me a bottle of Firewhisky?"

"Firewhisky… you're what, 14?"

"I'm 15."

"Do you recon you can handle it?"

"I sure do. Besides, i wont drink it alone." He said as he reached for a couple of galeons out of his pocket "How much?"

"Well, the cheapest ones are 1 galleon, but those are terrible! The best ones are arround 4 galleons and 2 sickles, but those are too expensive for your wallet. Give me 2 galleons and 3 sickles, i'll bring you a good one"

"Thanks Bertha"

As Sirius walked to the table with a smile on his face and slightly lighter pockets, he sat besides Remus, in front of Peter.

" Good news mate, today we're drinking firewhisky."

" Good job Padfoot!" James praised "How much was it?"

"Not much, arround 2 galleons"

" Here bud, let me give you one, i want my share of the bottle!"

He threw a galleon across the the table, landing perfectly on Sirius's hand.

"There, now you can at least taste the true drink of the wizards, Moony."

Remus was still annoyed at him for not calling him by his name, plus he didn't want any firewhisky, so he nodded and kept talking with Peter about the last quidditch match, in which Sirius and James would have usualy participated, if they weren't so busy talking about… actualy, what were they talking about?

"Remember when she jinxed her father by accident? And his tongue was like, 2 meters long?" He said while James bursted in laughter

"And when Grunilda woke up in the tub and didn't knew she had a pinapple glued to her back?"

"Oh man my stomache aches!" He said when he stopped laughing.

"What in the heavens are you talking about?" Moony asked

"The Black's last 'social event'" Sirius said

" A party."

"With lots of snobs"

"Drunk snobs"

"And i sneaked James in."

" That sounds ir—"

"Here ya go Siri!" Bertha interuped as she gave him a bottle of Blishen's firewhisky." Now make me a favour and get wasted, so that professor McGonagall gives you dentention when you throw up in the middle of the class, and you have to explain why"

"If it happens, easy: honey duke's new candy that makes people throw up. Me and James were testing it."

"I should know you would come up with something like that, but let's see if you can explain it when you have a terrible headache and your senses are all woozy" She said before leaving.

" blah blah and your senses are all woozy" Sirius copied with a girly voice "Let's go somewhere else where we can drink in peace"

They grabbed their stuff, once again, and made their way to the 'Hog's Head', where they sat near the window.

The place was almost empty, the only ones there were them, the bartender, and 2 or 3 people discussing about something in the other side of the pub.

Sirius opened the bottle and took a sip, feeling the whisky slightly burning his throat as it went down.

"Ah, delicious"

James grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

"Perfect! I'm going to ask for a couple of glasses so we can all drink."

James went straight up to the bartender.

"So, take a sip Moony!'

"No thanks."

"Do i have to make you?"

"What are you going to do. Jinx me?"

"You don't want to find out pall" He laughed "Now do it, it's just a tiny sip"

"Fine" He agreed.

Moony grabed the bottle with one hand and slightly tilted his chin up, tasting one hell of a good drink.

"Bloody hell! This thing is good!"

"I told you! Now don't drink it too fast, it's your first time, take it nice and slow."

"Gotta admit Siri, this was a fine idea."

"Siri?"

"Yeah, Bertha called you that, didn't she?"

"Just call me Padfoot, i don't like 'Siri'.

"Why not?"

"I just don't. I don't have a particular reason."

"Then im going to call you Siri until you call me Remus!" He said.

"Why do you want me to call you Remus so badly?"

" Because it is my name. And I like it."

"Sorry Moony, i'm not gonna call you Remus."

James sat down, distributing the glasses and filling them.

"Why not!?"

"You ask too many questions." He said while he drank a little more.

"I just want a fair reason for you not to call me by my damned name."

Sirius ignored him, drinking from his glass (almost drank it all) and encouraging Peter to try it.

"So as I was saying, do you think it will happen again any time soon?" James asked Sirius

" Nah, don't think so, because(….)"

Moony just stoped listening for the following 30 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

By that time, they were back at hogwarts, and sneaked the glasses that the bartender provided and the firewhisky with them. They were by the Gryffindor comon room.

Everyone was asleep already, so Peter, who was still very sober, had casted an half-assed silincing charm in the comon room, and had locked the doors that leaded to the dorms, only beeing able to open them from the inside of the comon room.

Remus was still sober. Well…. Kinda. At least he knew what he was doing when he deliberatly sat on Sirius's lap, because his seat was cold.

But Sirius was completly wasted, and had already lost control of his actions when he hugged remus as if he was a his pillow in a stormy night when he was little.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked laughing

"Weeeeelll im hugging you can't you see Moony?" He replied. He was blushed because of the alcohool.

"I can very weeeellll see that !" Remus anwesered " But im not 6"

Sirius sniffed the air and with a drunken smile pulled Remus closer.

"Someone smells bloody good! " He said as he rested his chin in Remus's left shoulder

Drunk Remus put his arm arround arround Sirius's neck and took one more sip of his drink.

By that time Pete was sleeping in his seat, but James had moved closer to them in the couch.

"Sirius you praaat! Wha bout meh?!"

Sirius streched his left arm to sirius's neck and pulled him closer

"C'mere Jamie boy!"

James picked up his glass and toasted with Remus before drinking what was left of the full bottle.

Remus made a devilish smile and hugged sirius back.

"He's mineeeee James, you can't have him!"

"Ow yeaaaah? Who says?!"

Sirius had a look in his face that said he wasn't going to let go of james anytime soon, so Remus planted a kiss on his cheek, licking it afterwards.

"Me! I licked him, he's mine now" Remus stated in his drunken logic

"Not fair!"

James licked Sirius's neck and hugged his left arm.

"Well now he's mine too!"

Sirius was enjoying this very much, and had a pleased smile in his blushed face.

"Oh yeah?" Remus said before pulling Sirius into a nice wet kiss, the one to which Sirius responded quite well, while grabbing Remus's ass with his free hand.

"Whooooo! Jamie boy, can you beat this?!"

" 'fcourse i can!"

James put both hands on Sirius's neck and french kissed him.

He was already getting into it when Remus stoped them and claimed Sirius's lips for himself.

"Uh, Moony…" Sirius moaned.

He lost his shit when Remus slided his hand into Sirius's underwear.

"Reus, wha ru doin?" He asked, barely freeing himself from the kiss

"Relax a little Sirius! Whad did you tell me, now… live a little? Was that it?"

Sirius couldn't tell if he didn't actually remember or if he was teasing him, but he liked where this was going anyway.

"Hey you pricks! Forgot about meh here?!" James said

" James, go to sleep." Sirius said " Bloody hell Moony.."

Sirius and Moony swaped positions. Now Sirius was on top, and he was (besides drunk) horny as hell.

"Mate. I don't care what happens next. Just don't remember it in the morning"

Those were Sirius final words. The rest was all moaning and screaming.


End file.
